Together Forever
by Black Neko Hinata
Summary: Xana's dead. The original five characters have seven new best friends. There's drama, romance, mystery, and suspense. Will the twelve hero's make it out of this alive?
1. Chapter 1 BLack Out Part 1

**Together Forever**

**(AN: IMPORTANT! I have added my own characters. There are seven of them. The girls- Crystal White, Talia Jennings, Melody Cuels, and Taelita Stone 'Taelita is Aelita's twin sister.' The boys- Nick Divson, Jason Harris, and Max Jones. Oh yeah, Xana's gone and they forgot all about him.) **

Chapter one- Black out (Part One) 

Yumi sat between Talia and Aelita. All the girls were watching as the boys kicked the soccer ball around the field.

"They look so good out there." Crystal said.

"Yeah, but I wish Max could play better." Taelita said.

"And Jeremie." Aelita added.

"You can't expect too much from them. After all they're love is computers, not sports." Yumi said.

"But Jason, Ulrich, Odd, and Nick are awesome soccer players." Talia said, watching as Odd kicked the ball towards the goal. Jason jumped up and caught it before it went in.

"I like to watch them run." Melody said, she was obviously looking at Odd.

"I watch because I want to support Ulrich." Yumi said, kind of blushing.

"I watch the game because soccer rules!"

Talia jumped up and cheered as Jason made a goal.

The game continued and many goals were scored.

"Okay guys, that's game." Ulrich said.

"We were so close to winning." Odd said.

"You only lost by one point." Jason said as he caught up with them.

"Yeah but it could have been ours. If only Max could have held onto the ball for a little longer."

"Sorry about that." Max said.

"It's okay. Sure we lost this time but what about next time?" Nick asked.

"Yeah right. We're undefeatable." Ulrich said.

They walked over to the girls and they stood up.

"You looked amazing out there." Crystal said, she wrapped her arms around Nick.

"Thanks. You looked amazing too."

"I just sat here and watched. I didn't really do anything."

"But you always look amazing."

She smiled at him and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Yuck! Get a room you two!" Odd yelled.

Melody walked over to Odd and stood behind him. She rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"If you think that's gross, I guess we won't be able to kiss, **ever**." She whispered.

"I didn't say that! I just think it's gross to watch other people kiss."

"Whew. Okay, that's a good thing. I don't think I would have been able to stand that."

He kissed her on the lips.

"We're late for dinner." Odd said.

"You're always thinking about food." Jason joked.

They all laughed, even Odd cause he knew it was true.

They twelve of them were all sitting together at a long table in the cafeteria.

"This stuff smells nasty." Talia said, pushing her tray away.

"You're right. I wonder what this is supposed to be. I think it's alive." Nick said. He poked at the blob with his fork and it jiggled.

"Kyahh! I think mine just moved!" Crystal screamed.

They all laughed.

"We might as well go to our rooms. We have to any way after we're done eating. And I don't think anyone's going to eat this stuff." Ulrich said.

They all nodded and threw their trays away. Then they left the cafeteria.

"Why is it so cold in here!" Talia complained.

"I don't know. Maybe the heats broken we can asked Jim about it tomorrow." Yumi said.

(AN: Sorry! I know this is kind of in the middle. Yumi now lives in a dorm on campus. Her parents and little brother moved back to Kyoto in Japan. These are the dorm arrangements: Talia and Yumi, Aelita and Taelita, Melody and Crystal, Ulrich and Odd, Jeremie and Max, Jason and Nick.)

"I can't wait till tomorrow! I'm going to find Jim now!"

Talia opened the door and charged out. The door slammed behind her.

Yumi lied back on her bed and turned the volume up on her Ipod.

All the lights went out and Talia ran back into the room.

"Yumi! The lights went out!" she screamed.

"I noticed."

"Where are you? I can't see anything?"

"I'm over here."

"Where?"

"By my bed."

"I don't even know which way I'm facing."

"Reach your hands out and feel for my hands."

"Okay."

They both reached out and scrambled around the room, tripping over their desks and chairs and beds.

"Yumi is that you?"

"Hey! Watch where you're touching!"

"Sorry!"

"Come on, let's try and find the others."

They held onto each other's arms tightly. They walked slowly down the hall and listened to the voices of the people inside the dorms.

"This is terrible! I can't see a thing!" A girl screamed.

"What happened? The lights were on just a minute ago." A boy said.

"We should try to find the girls." Came Ulrich's familiar voice.

Yumi knocked on the door she heard it coming from. The door opened.

"Ulrich?" she said, trying to adjust her eyes to the dark.

"Yumi?"

She wrapped her arms around him tightly. He hugged her back.

"Yumi! Where'd you go! You let go of my arm! Did you leave me!" Talia screamed.

"Relax Talia. Yumi's right here." Odd said.

"Thank God! Odd I'm scared! Don't be a trader like Yumi!"

She grabbed his arm and he tried to ignore the slight pain.

"Yumi? Ulrich? We have to find Jim."

There was no answer.

"Where did they go? Yumi? Hello?"

Still no answer.

Talia and Odd couldn't see because of the dark, but the reason neither of them answered was because their lips were attached.

Odd reached out and hit Ulrich's shoulder playfully.

The lip lock was separated and they remembered their friends were there.

"Dude. Why didn't you guys answer us?" Odd asked.

"Uh, were you talking to us? We thought you were having a conversation." Ulrich lied.

"We were calling your names." Talia said.

"We thought you were talking **_about_** us not **_to_** us." Yumi explained.

"Okay, well we should find the others." Odd said.

"Everyone! Please remain calm! We're not sure what caused the power outage but we're working on fixing it! We want all of you to stay in you dorms! If you walk around the halls in the dark you might get hurt!" Jim's voice said.

"Too late! Me and my roommate walked all the way from one end of this very long hall way to the other end!" Talia yelled.

Yumi looked at the figure standing in the dark. She was laughing and listening for Jim's response to her.

"Talia Jennings and Yumi Ishiyama! Do not go anywhere else! Stay in the dorm you're in right now!"

"How'd he know it was us?" Talia asked.

"He probably recognized your voice."

"Odd would you walk me to Jason's room? Melody is right across the hall." Talia asked.

"Well since you're surgically attached to my arm, I don't think I have a choice." Odd said laughing.

Yumi and Ulrich heard the footsteps as they headed back down the hall.

"Come on. I have flashlights." Ulrich said.

They walked into his room and closed the door.

"Do you know where they are?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah. But I can't really see where I am."

"I'll help you. Where are they?"

"In my desk drawer."

They both searched around, trying to find his desk.

"All I've found is a chair."

"Wait, I've got them."

Yumi walked over to where she heard his voice come from.

She tripped on something just as he turned the flashlight on.

She fell into him and they both landed on the floor.

The flashlight hit the ground and rolled in a complete circle. The light shown on their faces. Yumi was on top of Ulrich. They were both blushing, even though they had been going out for almost a year now.

"Sorry." Yumi said.

"It's okay."

They didn't move; they just stayed like that.

The door busted open and a man's voice, that they didn't recognize, came from the doorway.

"What do you two think you're doing!" he asked.

They both stood up and looked at the dark figure.

"Answer me!" he yelled.

They didn't say anything.


	2. Chapter 2 Black Out Part 2

Together Forever 

(AN: I hope all of you who read the first chapter, like this one. It might be a little confusing at some parts. I'm sorry if it is. I will try to update every day… if I can. Well here's the second chapter of Together forever. Enjoy! D)

**Chapter Two- Black Out (Part Two)**

Yumi and Ulrich starred at the dark figure in the doorway.

"I said answer me!" he yelled.

"W-we just tripped. We couldn't see anything." Yumi said.

"You shouldn't be in a boys room anyway! Especially not during a black out! You, girl come with me now!"

He grabbed Yumi arm and started to pull her.

"Ulrich!" Yumi yelled.

He reached out and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist. He pulled her back and the man lost grip.

"Who are you?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm a teacher here! I am authorized to take this girl with me!"

"If you're a teacher here, what subject do you teach?"

"Science. I've taught here for twenty-seven years."

'_His voice sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before? I don't think he's a teacher here.'_

"Okay then, what grade do you teach?" Ulrich asked.

"Eighth."

"That's impossible! I should know! I'm in eighth grade! Mrs. Hertz is the science teacher!"

"Who? There is a little girl that goes to this school named Suzanne Hertz, but she's only in sixth grade there's no way she could be a teacher here."

"Ulrich! I know where I've heard his voice before!" Yumi yelled.

"Huh?"

"I thought I had heard his voice somewhere. But I couldn't remember then it hit me."

"What?"

She picked up the flashlight that was still on the ground. She had shown the light in the man's face.

Ulrich looked at him shocked. He backed away a little.

"I-it's impossible!" Ulrich yelled.

"We have to find Jeremie and the others. And fast. We need to find out if this is really him."

"Right. Hey, you stay here. Don't leave this dorm. You have to meet someone."

He shoved a flashlight in the man's hands.

Then Yumi and Ulrich pushed past the man.

---------------------

All twelve of them were sitting in Jeremie and Max's room.

"So you're sure it's him?" Jeremie asked.

"We don't know. It sure looked like him." Ulrich answered.

"And we recognized his voice from the videos we watch when you materialized Aelita." Yumi added.

"I can't believe it. If it's really him, what will we do?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah. It would be kind of weird. How are we going to talk to him?" Taelita asked.

"Right now we need to find out who he really is. Where did you say he was?" Max asked, turning to Ulrich.

"He's in Mine and Odd's room." Ulrich answered.

(AN: The lights still haven't come back on. They're using flashlights still. Just so you don't get confused. That was one of the things I was talking about. And I'm sure at least some of you are confused on who it is. Anyway… on with the story!)

They all headed out the door and down the hall. Aelita walked slowly she was looking at the floor.

"It will be alright Aelita." Jeremie said, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"But what are we supposed to talk to him? After what he did to Taelita and me. I don't think I can face him." She said.

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

They reached the dorm and walked inside. The man was still standing there. He had never turned the flashlight on.

"We have finally fixed the problem! Some rats chewed through the wiring! The lights will be on shortly!" Jim yelled form out in the hall.

And they did. Ulrich closed the door and turned off his flashlight.

The man looked over at them and studied all of their faces.

"I-I can't believe it! It's true! It's him!" Max yelled.

"It's Franze Hopper!" Jeremie finished.

The two twin sisters were hit with such shock, they got dizzy. He looked at his daughters, with the same amount of shock.

"Aelita! Taelita! What are you doing here!" he asked.

"We go to school here." Taelita told him.

"How is that possible! You're only little girls!"

"We're fourteen."

"But, you can't be. You're only seven."

"No we're fourteen. Don't you remember anything? Like Mom disappearing, your creation of Lyoko, taking the two of us with you to Lyoko to keep us safe, Xana turning evil and capturing you there? Come on does any of it ring a bell!"

"I-I remember now. Xana took me away from my girls. He made it do you couldn't leave Lyoko again. Now you're right here in front of me, all grown up. He erased your memories of your mother and me from you. And all your memories from when you were human-."

"We never stopped being human! Just because you locked us away in Lyoko mean we stopped being human! I can't believe you would think of us like that! You monster!" Aelita yelled.

She turned and ran out the door.

"Aelita wait!" Taelita yelled as she ran after her sister.

---------------------

Aelita lied down on her bed and cried. Taelita came in and looked at her sobbing sister.

"Aelita, he didn't mean what he said. He just meant… well I don't know what he meant. But he didn't say it to hurt you."

"I can't believe you can just talk to him like he never did anything to us! He took our lives away from us and put us in a virtual world! You can't tell me that's not messed up!"

"I know it is. But he's out father. Would you feel the same way if he had made us a computer program? If we never really lived on Earth before Lyoko? Huh?"

She thought for a minute.

"It would be easier to face him that way. I wouldn't be filled with so much pain. But that's not the case."

"Do you remember all the times he helped us on Lyoko? Even under Xana's control, he would try to save us from a monster or help us get to a tower, or if we fell towards the digital void. He was trying to protect his daughters. That's why he took us to Lyoko in the first place. Remember? He just loves his daughters."

---------------------

"I wonder if Aelita's okay." Jeremie said.

"Did I do something wrong?" Franze asked.

"Maybe. But she might just be shocked. Her and Taelita practically lived their whole lives without parents around to help them." Yumi stated.

The door swung opened, and Taelita walked in. Aelita was behind her.

Aelita took a long deep breath.

"Okay. I'm ready to talk. And I'm ready to listen. But I want to know whom those men form my memories were. And why they were after you. You have to tell us everything. Don't leave out any details."

(AN: YAY! Second chapters done! I hope you all liked it! I won't continue until I get some reviews. I think I spelled Franze wrong. If anyone knows the correct spelling can you please tell me? PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you.)

**Special thanks to ****Saphire Raider****. I really appreciate your help!**

**Character description:**

**Talia Jennings- Talia has long black hair. She has dark green eyes. She wears a green t-shirt and green jeans. Her shirt shows off her stomach a little. **

**Crystal White- Crystal has long blonde hair. Her eyes are very crystal blue. She wears a white tank top and white skirt. Her shirt is full so it doesn't show her stomach.**

**Taelita Stones (well I guess it's Hopper.)- Taelita looked just like Aelita. Except she has long blue hair that goes down her back. (Aelita's hair is longer now. It rests on her shoulders.) Her eyes are dark blue. Taelita wears the exact same outfit as Aelita, even the shoes, but hers is blue like her hair.**

**Melody Cuels- She has long brown hair. Her eyes are light blue. Her out fit is a red t-shirt with pink sleeves. Black jeans with a red, plaid skirt over them. **

**Jason Harris- He has black hair. His eyes are very, very dark brown. His outfit is a gray t-shirt with a black jacket over it. He also has black cargo pants. **

**Nick Divson- Nick has brown hair. He has a white t-shirt and brown khakis. His eyes are light brown. **

**Max Jones- He has yellow blond hair. His eyes are lime green. His outfit is an orange sweater. And khaki pants. **


	3. Chapter 3 Explanation and Revenge

Together Forever 

**(AN: I want to thank Saphire Raider for all your help. You're ideas have helped to make this chapter possible. I really appreciate it. I know I have been updating pretty quick but don't get used to it. I just have so many ideas for the story. But soon it will all run out. Thanks again Saphire Raider! I will help you with yours too when I get a chance. 3) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko… Duh how would a fourteen-year-old girl own a TV show? **

**Chapter Three- Explanation and Revenge**

The twelve of them sat around Franze Hopper and listened.

"I created Lyoko to stop a military project. Some how the government found out and came to take me to jail and destroy Lyoko. I was always afraid it would happen so I made two copies of the key to the locker at the school, which held my journal. I put them in two troll dolls and gave them to my young twin daughters. I made sure the dolls were well hid. The day they showed up, they planed to take Aelita and Taelita away from me since their mother was gone. I took them down to the factory and virtualized the three of us on Lyoko. We were there for a few days and everything was fine. We made it successfully and they couldn't hurt us. Then Xana developed a virus, which caused him to become evil. He captured me and took away my girls' memories. They forgot who they were and who I was. They believed to be computer programs. At first he had taken Taelita with him also. But Aelita managed to get away. Taelita eventually escaped also. I guess that's obvious." Franze spoke his words slow and fast at the same time.

"What was Xana created for?" Jeremie asked.

"Xana was the center of the entire project."

"What happened… to Mom?" Aelita asked.

"She died of cancer when you two were still very young."

"So how did you get out?" Taelita asked.

"Well I don't expect either of you to remember. But you did escape the same way. He kept me captive in sector five. When I was alone, I summoned a transporter. It took me to the desert region. I don't know what happened next it's all a blur. The next thing I knew, I was back here at Kadic Academy. I figured it was all a dream."

"I need to go. We talked all through the night. I have to get ready for class." Aelita said.

"But it's Saturday." Jeremie said.

"Well, I still want to shower and change. I'll see you guys later."

She left the room.

"I'll be back. I'm going to make sure she's okay."

Jeremie left, he shut the door and they could hear his foot steps down the hall.

"Actually all of us should get ready." Talia said.

She stood up and reached her hands over her head to stretch.

"Yeah. It's almost time for breakfast." Odd said with a smile.

"Odd!" The other nine said at the same time.

They all left the room and headed towards the shower.

--------- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Talia was already in the showers. Yumi was in their room. She had to get her stuff before she showered. There was knock on her door. When she opened the door, there was no one there. She stepped out in the hallway and looked down the hall. Someone put a hand over her mouth and dragged her back inside her room. The door slammed.

She struggled to get free, but they were too strong. Something hard hit her head and everything went black.

--------- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ulrich was walking down the hall to the showers. He was alone. All the other guys had gone on before him.

"Hey Ulrich!" Someone yelled.

When he turned around he was hit in the head with something hard. Then his mind went blank.

--------- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The group of ten was sitting at the usual table in the cafeteria. Odd was shoving food into his mouth.

Franze was also sitting with them.

"Hey where are Yumi and Ulrich?" Max asked.

"Probably making out somewhere." Talia said.

"Seriously, where do you think they went?"

"Try calling one of their cell phones." Taelita suggested.

Melody pulled out her cell. She dialed a number and put the red phone to her ear.

"Yumi's not answering." Melody said, hanging up her phone.

"Neither is Ulrich." Odd said. He had been calling Ulrich in between bites.

"I wonder where they went." Jeremie said.

--------- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ulrich opened his eyes. He was in a white room. There were a few boxes lying around but other than that there was nothing.

He looked up and saw a door. In front of the door was William.

"William? Where are we?" He asked.

"That's on a need to know basis. And you don't need to know."

"Huh? Well how did we get here?"

"Like I said NTKB."

Ulrich looked over and saw Yumi lying on the floor. She was unconscious.

"Yumi!" Ulrich yelled.

He ran over to her and lifter her up in his arms.

She opened her eyes a little.

"Hmmm. Ulrich?" she said.

"Are you okay Yumi?"

"My head hurts. Where are we?"

"I don't know. Williams here but he won't tell me."

He set her on the ground.

"I'm so dizzy." She said.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah I think so."

He let go of her but she just fell right back into his arms.

He helped her to stand up straight and let her lean back against him.

He kissed the top of her head and held her tight.

William clenched his fists.

"I love you Yumi." Ulrich said.

He leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips.

William was even angrier.

"I love you too." She said.

William ran over to them and threw Ulrich to the ground. He grabbed onto Yumi's arms and dipped her back a little.

He pressed his lips to hers. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Why did you do that!" Yumi asked.

"Because you're falling in love with this idiot when you should be in love with me! You always kiss him! You always want to! And I can't stand aside anymore! I'm in love with you Yumi! You should love me back!"

"I-I only love Ulrich."

"You such a damn slut!"

Ulrich stood up and charged towards William.

"Ulrich stop!" Yumi yelled.

He stopped half way to William. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'll let you and soccer boy go if you can look me in the eye and truthfully tell me that you love me." William said.

"I can't do that."

"Why not!"

"Because there's no way I could say it truthfully! I don't love you! I hate you!"

He stepped back and looked at her.

--------- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm really getting worried. I haven't seen Yumi or Ulrich since this morning." Taelita said.

They were all sitting outside around a bench. Franze was still with them.

"Like I said before, they're probably making out in Ulrich's room or our room or something." Talia said.

"All day? I know they're in love, but that's a little much. Don't you think?" Aelita asked.

"Not for me and Odd." Melody said.

"Hey that's not exactly true. We do other stuff besides make out." Odd said.

"Like what?" Melody asked.

"Well… um… urm…"

"See! You can't think of anything."

"We went to the movies last week! We had a picnic before! We eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner together! And we're hanging out right now!"

"Okay, Okay. You've got a point."

"Can we get back on subject here?" Crystal asked.

"Should we look for them?" Nick suggested.

"We could. But where would they be?" Jeremie asked.

"Hmmmmm. Maybe in Yumi's old house. Or maybe in the factory. Or they could be in one of their bedrooms. Those are the only places I can think of." Odd said.

"I'm really, really worried about them. What if they're hurt or in danger. Or maybe even **Swallows hard** dead." Taelita asked.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Don't talk like that! Yumi and Ulrich are tough people! And you're scaring me!" Aelita yelled.

Jeremie wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"It's okay Aelita I'm sure they're fine." Jeremie whispered in her ear.

He kissed her on the lips.

Franze cleared his throat. They broke apart and looked up at him. He was starring at Jeremie angrily. They took another step away from each other.

Some girls were walking by talking loud enough for them to hear.

"No one has seen William all day. His room mate said he left really early this morning with a baseball bat." One said.

"That's weird." The other said.

"Yeah, he was mumbling something about the Ishiyama girl and her boyfriend."

It hit all eleven of them immediately.

"William knocked out Yumi and Ulrich and kidnapped them!" Melody yelled.

"That's really messed up! We need to find them and fast!" Talia yelled.

"Chill out you guys! I'm sure they're all right! Stop over reacting!" Crystal yelled. She made a fist and hit them both on the back of their heads.

The two girls had stopped and were starring at them.


	4. Chapter 4 Too Late For Help

Together Forever 

**(AN: Sorry it took a while to update! Thanks for all the reviews! I also want to thank Saphire Raider for your ideas. It helped a lot. Well here's the fourth chapter.)**

Chapter Four- To Late For Help 

William had left the two of them in the room alone. They were sitting on the floor. Yumi was leaning up against Ulrich with her eyes closed.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Yumi asked breaking the long silence.

"I don't know. There is an air shaft that we could climb through but I don't think it's a good idea." Ulrich answered.

"Why? It seems like it would help us escape."

"If both of us go and William comes back, he'll come after us. If he catches us, he might do something unspeakable."

"What if one of us stays here while the other goes to get help?"

"I guess I could stay."

"No. You go and get help."

"I'm not leaving you here alone with him."

She turned and sat on her knees facing him.

"Ulrich listen, if I stay I can distract him. That way you can get help in time. But if you stay here, he'll come after me. It's the only logical thing we can do."

He looked into her eyes and nodded.

"Just keep yourself safe. I'll hurry so you're not alone for long."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Okay I will."

"You have to promise me."

"I promise."

"I love you Yumi."

"I love you too."

He pulled her closer and kissed her hard on the lips.

They both stood up and he walked over to the airshaft. He pulled the cover off and climbed in. He looked back at her one more time then started down the long dark path.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where do you think he took them?" Crystal asked.

"Somewhere that we'd least suspect." Talia said.

"We could split up in groups of two and search over town." Melody suggested.

"It seems that it's our only option." Taelita said.

"Lets go. We'll do boy, girl groups." Aelita said.

They boys had just been listening to the girls plan everything.

"I have a better idea. Aelita and Taelita can go together and Jeremie and Max can go together. I'll stay close by my daughters too, so you don't have to worry." Franze said.

Aelita and Jeremie exchanged confused looks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich had been gone a while. She was hopping that he was okay. She heard a noise from the other end of the door.

William walked in and looked at her.

"Where is he!" He asked.

"I convinced him to escape without me. He thinks that he's going to get help but he's really just giving me a chance to confess my love to you. I couldn't say it in front of him because I don't want to hurt him. But it's true, my heart yearns for you and you alone."

She was making herself sick but it was all she could think of. He smiled and laughed a little.

"I knew that you would never choose him over me."

"Of course not."

He walked over to her and grabbed her waist. She smiled at him and rested her head on his chest.

She stopped smiling when he couldn't see her face anymore. He put his hand on her chin and pulled her head up to meet his gaze. He leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. She went with it and kissed him back. He began to part his lips and she pushed away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing. It just doesn't seem real, that we're finally together."

He pulled her into his arms once more. He kissed her again. He began to, once again, part his lips. She just toughed it out and closed her eyes tighter. She felt something solid and wet on her lips and she pushed him away again.

"What is it this time?"

"Y-you surprised me. That's all."

"It's okay. It's just a kiss."

"Right."

This time, when he kissed her, he put one hand on the back of her head and the other on her back, pressing her body against his. She felt it on her lips again and clenched her fists. His tongue began to fill her mouth as she struggled to get free. When she finally got out of his grip, she fell to the floor.

"What are you doing!" He asked.

"I can't kiss you, not like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because… I… I just can't!"

"Tell me why!"

"Because I don't really love you!"

He yelled out in anger.

"You wench!"

He slapped her across the face and she fell over. Her head smacked against the ground causing her to pass out.

**(AN: Sorry this chapter's short. But I hope you all liked it. I'll try to update faster this time. Sayonara for now! 3TrueYumi32) **


	5. Chapter 5 Just In Time

Together Forever 

**(AN: This chapter is a little dull but it's all I could think of. I'm having a small case of writers block. I hope you all like it. For all of you who have read my story this far: Thank you very much for the support. Well here's chapter five.)**

**Chapter Five- Just In Time (wasn't that the name of an actual episode?)**

"This is hopeless. We've looked everywhere and we still can't find them." Melody said as the group met up again after a long search.

"We can't give up. Ulrich is my best friend and he might be in serious trouble." Odd said.

"And Yumi's my best friend. And they're both all of your friends too. You guys can go home but I think it's pretty clear that Odd and I are going to continue looking for them." Talia said.

"Odd! Guys! I need your help!" Ulrich yelled running over to them.

"Ulrich? What happened!" Odd asked.

"William kidnapped Yumi and I, and took us to this weird building. She's still there with him, alone. We have to go back and save her."

"Okay lets go!"

The twelve of them, including Franze, followed Ulrich.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got to an old, abandon, flower shop. They walked through the front door and walked as quietly as they could so William wouldn't hear them. They reached a flight of stairs and slowly crept down them. When they reached the bottom, Ulrich's hand trembled as he placed it on the doorknob. He turned the knob and swung it opened.

There was nothing but a long white hallway with doors on each side. They each went to one of the doors and opened them.

"Guys! She's in here!" Jason yelled.

They all ran in and saw her lying on the ground.

Ulrich ran over to her and fell to his knees beside her.

"Yumi! Are you okay! Open your eyes! Can you hear me!" He yelled.

She moved her head slightly but didn't open her eyes.

He lifted her up in his arms and placed her limp body on his lap. Her eyes slowly began to open.

"What's wrong with her?" Talia asked. Tears were beginning to build up in all the girls' eyes.

"Is she okay?" Melody asked, one tear sliding down her cheek.

"Is she still alive?" Taelita asked.

Aelita looked at her sister and tears began flooding down the sides of her face.

They all formed a circle around Yumi and Ulrich.

"Yumi? Can you hear me? Are you alright?" Ulrich asked in a soothing voice.

Everyone held their breath, waiting for her to answer.

"U-Ulrich?" she asked.

They all sighed in relief.

"What did he do to you?" He asked.

"I think he slapped me. Then everything was black and I felt like I was falling."

Ulrich now saw the red mark on her face. He softly ran his fingers over the bruise.

"Where do you think William went?" Melody asked.

"He probably ran after she hit her head." Nick suggested.

"We should get Yumi back to the school and have Dorothy take a look at her head." Aelita said.

Ulrich stood and scooped Yumi up in his arms. All the girls were still crying. Except now they were tears of joy that they're friend was okay. The Thirteen of them retreated from the old building.

**(AN: Sorry! I know that was really short! I'll try to make it longer next time. I promise. Please review! Even the shortest reviews mean a lot to me. I like hearing how people liked my story. So please R&R! Thank you! D)**


	6. Chapter 6 Think Again

Together Forever 

**(AN: Okay! I was suddenly hit with a lot of ideas! As I promised, this chapter will be one of the longest. I hope that all of you, who have read my story, like it so far. Once again, Thanks for all of your support. This is one of my first fan fics so I was really glad to see that people liked it. I know that the title of this chapter kind of… well… sucks. But I couldn't think of a better title to describe this chapter. Thanks for the ideas Saphire Raider. This chapter is dedicated to Saphire Raider. Thank you for following the entire story. You were my very first fan.)**

**Chapter Six- Just When You Think You're Safe, Think Again**

Yumi was now lying down on the bed in the infirmary. She had lost consciousness again. Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita were the only ones allowed to stay in the room with her. Ulrich was holding her hand lightly. Every time she flinched just a little, they would immediately turn their attention towards her.

Dorothy walked in the room and they all looked up at her.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Demals said that you all must leave. It's time for dinner then everyone needs to be in their rooms. You can come back to see her tomorrow." **(AN: Just in case you didn't know, Mr. Demals is Sissi's Dad. In other words, the principal.)**

Ulrich looked down at Yumi doubtfully.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. I'll stay in here tonight and watch over her." Dorothy promised.

Ulrich leaned down and kissed Yumi's cheek. Then he let go of her hand and followed the others out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich and Odd were sitting in their dorm room. They had already changed into their pajamas and were just sitting there.

"The next time I see William, I'm going to kill him." Ulrich said.

"Yeah? I'll help you then. No one hurts our friends and gets away with it."

"I shouldn't have left her there alone. This wouldn't have happened if I would have stayed with her."

"This wouldn't have happened if William weren't such a psycho."

"Well, that too."

"I'm going to get some sleep. You might want to also. You're going to need plenty of energy if you're going to slaughter William tomorrow."

Odd turned out the light and lied down in his bed. Ulrich just sat there and starred at the ceiling. A few minutes later, Odd's loud snoring filled the room.

Ulrich closed his eyes and after a while, fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ulrich woke up to the sound of loud music.

"What? Odd? Where's that music coming from?" He asked.

He stood up and realized that Odd wasn't there. He got dressed and walked down the hall.

He finally found where the music was coming from. It was Yumi and Talia's room. He knocked on the door but no one could hear over the music. He twisted the doorknob and opened the door. All of his friends were sitting in there and laughing about something. He spotted Yumi sitting on her bed with Aelita and Crystal.

"Yumi? Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Oh Ulrich! Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better. We tried waking you but it was no use. We figured you would wake up eventually."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"_She's unusually cheerful today. I wonder if she's really alright." _Ulrich thought to himself.

"Can I talk to you in the hall?" He asked.

She followed him out the door. He closed it behind them and turned to face her.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Dorothy said it was just a bump and there's no concussion. And the girls helped me cover the bruise with makeup. See, it's not visible at all."

She was smiling the whole time she was talking.

"You just seem, I don't know, different."

"Is that I good or bad thing?"

"I'm not sure. You usually don't smile so much. It's a little awkward."

"I'm just really happy today. Sure, yesterday was tough, but you saved me and my friends wanted to celebrate with me. I'm just enjoying myself."

"Maybe we should go back inside and join the others."

"Yeah. Wait a sec."

He turned back around. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"If it weren't for you, I'd still be lying in that room. William could have come back and done something. But you saved me."

"I wouldn't just leave you there. I care too much about you get hurt. The first time I see William today, I'm going to kill him for hurting you."

"Oh! Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"William's missing. His roommate hasn't seen him since yesterday morning and he said that he didn't come back to school last night. Actually, I was the last one to see him."

"I guess he did run. I hope they find him and do the worst possible thing to him. You know, give him what he deserves."

"Yeah. Well, we should go back inside."

Ulrich put his arm around her waist and they walked back into her dorm room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, the guys left the room. Once Yumi couldn't hear their footsteps anymore, she fell to her knees.

"Are you okay Yumi?" Talia asked.

She looked up at them and tears were flooding down her cheeks.

"Yumi?" Aelita said.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. No one knows where William is so he can come for me at any time. I'm too scared to go anywhere alone anymore. I'm afraid to tell Ulrich, but I won't be able to walk anywhere if he's not with me." She said.

"Just tell Ulrich, he'll understand." Crystal said.

"Yeah. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to walk you to class and to your dorm." Taelita reassured her.

Yumi brushed away the tears with her sleeve and stood up.

"I guess you're right. I should tell him."

She walked out if her room and ran down the hall.

"Ulrich!" she yelled when she saw him walking with the other guys.

He stopped and turned around.

"Yeah Yumi?" he asked.

She swallowed hard, trying not to cry again.

"There's something I'm not telling you."

"What?"

"I'm really scared of being alone right now. I'm too afraid that William will show up and take me away again."

Tears slid down her face. She tried desperately to stop them, but they kept falling.

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. She buried her face in his shirt and continued to cry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twelve of them were at lunch. Ulrich had, of course, agreed to walk with Yumi. Everyone was laughing at a story that Odd was telling except Yumi. She kept looking over her shoulder uneasily. Ulrich out his arm around her shoulders and it made her relax a little.

"So it ended up a bigger mess than when it started. It was terrible, I thought my Aunt would never stop screaming at him." Odd was finishing.

"You're cousin's dumber than you Odd." Jason said.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

They all laughed, including Yumi.

She felt another strong hand on her shoulder. She screamed and grabbed Ulrich's arm.

She turned her head and saw Jim standing there.

"Sorry Yumi. I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"It's okay." She reassured him.

"I just want you to know that I'll do whatever I can to make you feel safe. I guarantee that, if William comes back, he won't harm you in anyway."

"Thanks Jim. But I think I'll be okay."

"Alright. Well, I should get going."

He walked outside.

Yumi let go of Ulrich's arm and relaxed.

They stood up and left the cafeteria.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita was laughing with Jeremie. She suddenly stopped and got a blank expression on her face.

"What's wrong Aelita?" Jeremie asked.

"My Father. Where is he?"

"I haven't seen him since last night."

"Where could he have gone? And were would he have slept last night?"

"Maybe he went to the Hermitage."

"Well that was our home. I guess it would make sense."

"Do you want to go and see?"

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all. Max! Taelita!"

The other two turned and walked back to Jeremie and Aelita.

"What's up?" Max asked.

"We're going to the Hermitage to see if Franze is there. Do you want to come with us?" Jeremie asked.

"The Hermitage?" Taelita asked.

"That's right. You don't know about it. The Hermitage is the house we lived in when we were little." Aelita explained.

"In that case, I'm in!" Taelita yelled.

The four of them walked into the woods in the direction of the Hermitage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich and Yumi were walking towards her room. She was clinging to his side like a lost little girl. He didn't mind he actually thought it was kind of cute.

She looked around them nervously. There was no one else walking around. The campus was completely empty.

Every time the wind blew some leaves around, she would jump. Ulrich would laugh a little and pull her closer.

They reached her dorm and she finally let go of him.

"Thank you." She said.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow morning. Since it's Monday, we have classes all day."

"Alright."

She kisses him on the lips then went into her room.

She closed the door and turned the light on. She looked over and saw William standing there. She was about to scream but he put a hand over her mouth. He held both of her arms over her head with his other hand.

"Soccer boy won't save you this time." He said.

She bit down hard on his hand and he pulled hit off her mouth.

"Kyahh! Ulrich! Help me!" She screamed.

He threw his hand back over her mouth the silence her.

Out in the hall, Ulrich heard her scream. He ran back to her room and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Yumi! Yumi are you okay!" he yelled.

There was no answer from the other side of the door.

**(AN: I decided to be evil. Don't worry; it's just this once. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens. Hee hee, being evil is fun! Anyway…. I hope you all liked this chapter. I told you it would be longer this time.) **


	7. Chapter 7 It Can't Be You

Together Forever 

**(AN: I will try to make my chapters as long as possible. But I'm only human… well half human half tiger. It's a long story Anyway… here is the next chapter. Thanks again for all the support from my fans. My chapters so far have been pretty much about Y&U. This Chapter focuses on A&TA. But U&Y are in it too.)**

**Chapter Seven- It Can't Be You **

Aelita, Taelita, Jeremie, and Max walked through a few trees. They were getting close to The Hermitage. Jeremie and Max held back some bushes so the girls could get through.

Taelita starred at the house in amazement.

"This is it." Aelita said to her sister.

"It's beautiful! I'm surprised that it's not all old and haunted mansion like." Taelita said.

"What!"

Aelita and Jeremie both looked at the old house. There was a full yard of dark green grass and a variety of flowers along the side of the house. The house was completely repaired. All of the broken windows had been replaced and there was a big wooded door. The house had been painted white.

"What happened here?" Jeremie asked.

"This isn't the way I remember it." Aelita said.

"We haven't been here in a while. Not since we shut off Xana. Maybe someone moved in."

Aelita opened the front door and walked inside. The inside was beautiful as well. The walls were painted baby blue and the rooms were very bright. She walked into the living room. There was a white, baby grand piano sitting against the wall. She walked over to it and ran her fingers across it. The wood was hard and smooth.

"Hello!" she yelled. "Is anyone home!"

"Aelita dear? Is that you? So you're finally back from school. Is your sister with you?" a woman with long pink hair entered the room.

"Who are you?" Aelita asked.

"What are you talking about dear? I'm your Mother."

Aelita got a blank expression on her face and starred up at the woman that stood before her.

Taelita stood in the doorway.

"Aelita what's wrong?" Taelita asked.

The woman turned to face the blue haired girl.

"There's my other daughter." She said.

Taelita's face went pale.

"J-Jeremie!" Aelita screamed out.

Jeremie ran inside.

"Aelita! Are you okay!" he asked.

He ran over to her.

She never took her eyes of the woman claiming to be her mom.

Aelita fell into Jeremie's arms, crying.

"She says that she's out Mother. But that's impossible. Dad even said that she died from cancer." Aelita said.

"You're Father told you what? Franze dear, could you please come in here!" the woman yelled.

Soon the older man walked in.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Aelita says that you told her I died." She said.

"What? Oh! Of course! That was the lie I told them. I had no idea that the government had released you. And I didn't want the girls to know where you really were."

"So she's really our Mom?" Taelita asked.

"Yes, she is." Franze reassured them.

Taelita ran over and wrapped her arms around her Mother. She began crying. Her Mom hugged her back.

Aelita just starred in disbelief.

"It's okay Aelita. Come here and give Mom a hug." She said to her other daughter.

Aelita walked over slowly. She stopped and looked at the ground. Then she collapsed in her Mother's arms. She held her two daughters close and the three of them cried quietly.

"My girls have grown so much. Come now, I want to hear everything that has happened to you."

Everyone sat on one of the two couches. Max had joined them as well.

"How old are you now?" was the first question.

"Fourteen." Taelita answered.

"What school do you go to?"

"Kadic Junior High. Actually, it's a boarding school and we share a dorm room together." Aelita said.

"Oh, that's the school your Father works at isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Now, tell me who these two young men are."

"This is Max, he's my boyfriend." Taelita said.

"And the other is Jeremie, my boyfriend."

"Oh, isn't that sweet."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yumi! Open the door!" Ulrich yelled.

He pounded his fists on the wood.

He got very angry and used his martial arts to kick the door down.

He ran in and saw Yumi lying on her bed. William was nowhere in sight.

He walked over to Yumi and ran his fingers along her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so. What happened?"

"I don't know I heard you scream so I came back. I think William was here."

"What's that?"

There was a piece of paper lying on her desk. Ulrich picked it up and read it out loud.

"Let this being a warning to you. I'll be back. Next time, I'll finish the job."

Yumi swallowed hard.

She jumped when her phone began to ring. The caller ID said, in digital letters, 'Aelita'.

"Hello?"

"Yumi? You and the others need to come down to the Hermitage right away!"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No! Something wonderful has happened! Hurry!"

"Okay."

She hung up and looked Ulrich confused.

"What was that about?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know. Aelita said that all of us have to get to the Hermitage."

"Well, lets go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The eight of them arrived at the house. They were all amazed at how much it had changed. Yumi rang the doorbell. Aelita answered the door and had a huge smile on her face.

They all walked into the living room. The eight of them stood in a sloppy, slouching line, facing the strange woman that sat there.

Aelita walked down the line, introducing them one by one

"This is, Melody, Crystal, Nick, Jason, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Talia. Guys, this is mine and Taelita's Mother." Aelita said.

"What!" they all yelled in unison.

Aelita and Taelita giggled.

"It's true. This is here." Taelita reassured them.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm so glad that my girls have so many friends." Their Mom said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Crystal said, smiling.

"So girls, about what we were talking about. Do you want to go threw with it?"

"Yes. Mom, Dad, we want to." Taelita said.

"Want to what?" Talia asked.

"We're going to move in here with out parents." Aelita said.

"We'll still go to school with all of you, but we won't live there anymore." Taelita added.

"But, it will be way hard for the Lyoko girls to get together and hang out anymore. You'll always have to walk there from here." Melody said.

"Ever since Yumi moved into my dorm with me, we've all had a lot of fun." Talia said.

"Yea, you can't split up the Lyoko girls." Yumi added.

"It won't be the same without you guys there all the time." Crystal finished.

"Just because we're living here, doesn't mean we've been split up." Aelita said.

"Yea! The Lyoko girls will be best friends forever! And nothing can tare us apart! Not even Xana!" Taelita yelled.

"You're right!" Talia yelled.

The girls stood in another sloppy line. They had their arms around each other's necks so it looked like they were attached.

"You girls are always welcome to stay here for a sleepover too." Aelita and Taelita's Mom said.

"Just one more night in our dorm, and we'll party all night." Taelita said.

"But we have school tomorrow." Crystal reminded her.

"Well, we only have classes for half the day. Then we can all hang out." Talia said.

"We'll have lots of fun. Nothing's going to change guys." Aelita said.

"It's getting late, we should get back to the school." Yumi said.

Aelita and Taelita broke apart from the middle of the chain and gave both their parents hugs.

Then they took their rightful spots and walked towards the door.

Their Mother stood in the doorway and watched the twelve teenagers walked into the woods. The girls were singing loudly and laughing. She smiled and continued to watch until she couldn't see them any more.


	8. Chapter 8 An Old Enemy

Together Forever 

**(AN: Sorry it took a really long time for me to think of ideas for this chapter, but I finally came up with something. This chapter might not be that good, but I'm trying.)**

**Chapter Eight- An Old Enemy Back From The Grave**

**Everyone was fast asleep in their dorm rooms. Jim had caught them sneaking back onto the school campus and gave them all a detention. The entire campus was quiet and peaceful. **

**The sky was clear and stars could be seen. Thick, black clouds started to role in. The sky was now dark. Thunder crashed through the air and a flash of lightning lit up the sky. **

**A loud beeping filled Jeremie and Max's room. Jeremie woke up and looked at his alarm clock. When he saw that it was off, he looked around the room. He sat up and put on his glasses. He couldn't figure out where the sound was coming from. His phone started ringing. **

"**Hello?" he said. **

"**Jeremie it's an emergency!" Yumi yelled. **

"**What's wrong?" **

"**Aelita and Taelita are missing!"**

"**What!"**

"**Talia and I heard a scream. When we got to their room, the door was opened and they were gone. We don't know where they are." **

"**Call the others. Max and I will be there in a second." **

**He hung up and ran over to his roommate's bed. **

"**Max! Max wake up!" he yelled. **

**Max rolled over and opened his eyes. **

"**It's three in the morning. What could be so important?" **

"**Aelita and Taelita are gone."**

"**I know, they're going to live with their parents remember?"**

"**No, they're missing." **

"**Fine. I'm getting up."**

**The two of them left their room and hurried to the stairs. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When they got to their girlfriends' dorm room, they saw all the girls standing outside. **

"**Yumi!" Jeremie yelled. **

"**Jeremie! We have to look for them! We tried calling their cell phones but there was no answer." Yumi said. **

"**Hey I noticed that beeping sound in our dorm before we left. What was it?" Max asked. **

"**I don't know. It sounded familiar but I don't know where it was coming from." Jeremie answered. **

"**Duh! You're supposed to be the smart one Jeremie!" Yumi yelled. **

"**Huh?"**

"**The beeping was obviously you computer telling you there was an activated tower! Xana's woken up!" **

"**What! But how!"**

"**Isn't it obvious!"**

"**No."**

"**When Franze came back to Earth, he had to have come through a scanner! That means the super computer had to be turned on! Don't you get it! Xana has them! He's going to finally steal their memories and come out of the super computer to take over the world! We have to stop him!"**

"**We need to get to the factory. Get the other guys and meet us there." **

"**Okay." **

**Crystal and Melody went with Max and Jeremie while Yumi and Talia went down stairs to get the boys.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**They all arrived at the factory. Jeremie and Max sat in their chairs at the computer. The others went down to the scanners. **

"**Transfer Yumi. Transfer Melody. Transfer Crystal. Transfer Talia. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Transfer Nick. Transfer Jason. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Melody. Scanner Crystal. Scanner Talia. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Nick. Scanner Jason. Virtualization!" **

**The eight of them arrived on Lyoko. **

"**Haven't been here in a while. I almost missed it." Odd said, looking around. **

"**I do like this outfit." Yumi said, looking herself over. **

"**And I missed using a sword." Ulrich confessed. **

"**Guys focus! We have to find Aelita and Taelita!" Talia yelled. **

"**Wow Talia! You look amazing!" Yumi said. **

"**Huh?" **

**She looked at her outfit. It was a green dress with black pants underneath. **

"**Hey, yeah! I do! I forgot all about my outfit on Lyoko!" she said.**

"**Now who needs to focus?" Crystal murmured. **

"**Come on guys! Lets go find them!" Melody yelled. **

"**It's not that simple Mel." Odd said. **

"**What do you mean?"**

"**We can't just look threw each and every sector. Searching around every corner. We have to think of an obvious place where they might be." **

"**Sector five." Ulrich said. **

"**I'm ending you a transporter right now. Get ready." Jeremie warned them. **

**A white, ball like, orb flew up to them and circled around them. **

**The next thing they knew, they were standing on a spinning platform. It stopped moving and they all ran threw an opening. **

**Jeremie and Max were monitoring their friends while trying to find their missing girlfriends'.**

**All of a sudden, all the monitors when blank. The two shocked boys, ran to the elevator and went to the scanner room. They were all open, but their friends were nowhere to be seen. They then went down to the room where the battery for the Super Computer was. They tried desperately to turn the computer back on, but it refused. The two boys looked at each other. Now that the computer was turned off with everyone else inside, would they ever see ant of their friends again? **

**(AN: Sorry to end on another cliffhanger, I don't know what's going to happen next. If you have nay ideas for the story, I'd really appreciate it. Sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter out. One thing I know for sure, Xana is not back, I just needed an excuse for them to go to Lyoko so they could get trapped.) **


	9. Chapter 9 IGNORE THIS ONE PLEASE! BNH

Together Forever 

**(AN: Gomen Nasi! Gomen Nasi! Gomen Nasi! That means sorry if you didn't know. Gomen Nasi! It took me so long to get around to writing this chapter but I finally started it. I hope you like it. It might be a little confusing at some parts. Gomen Nasi again! Oh yeah. I changed my pen name if you were confused. )**

**Chapter Nine- When There's Nothing Else You Can Do….**

Jeremie and Max turned the super computers power back on then ran back onto the elevator. When they got to the computer, they ran over to it and searched for their friends. There was no sign of them.

"How could this have happened?" Jeremie asked.

"Was it Xana who turned to power off?" Max asked, still searching the screens.

"I don't know. But we need to think of a way to get them back."

"What about Franze? I'm sure he knows what to do."

"You're right! Lets go find him!"

The two boys ran out of the factory and towards the Hermitage.

When they got there, Franze and his wife were just about to leave.

"Oh, hello boys. How are you?" The pink haired woman asked.

"Franze! Hurry! We need your help!" Max yelled.

"What's wrong?" Franze asked.

"Aelita and Taelita had gone missing then the others went to Lyoko to try and find them but while they were there, the super computer shut off and now we can't find them on the screens!" Jeremie yelled.

He took a deep breath because it wasn't easy to say that much that fast.

"This is bad. Let's go to the factory." Franze said, walking around to the entrance in his backyard.

The three of them ran down the dirt stairs.

They arrived back in the factory and Franze took his seat at the computer.

"It seems like the only way to save them is if you two go to Lyoko yourselves and go to sector five. It seems they are there. Xana turned off the power as a way to get them to sector five with out them knowing." Franze said.

"I'll do anything to get Aelita back." Jeremie said.

"Although I am very protective of my daughters, I'm glad they're dating the two of you instead of someone like that Odd boy."

The three of them laughed.

"Well, we should get down to the scanners." Max said.

The elevator doors closed then opened again at the scanner room.

They stepped into two of the scanners.

"Transfer, Jeremie. Transfer, Max. Scanner, Jeremie. Scanner, Max. Virtualization!"

They landed on Lyoko. They were shocked because they had never been there before.

"I'm sending you a transporter now." Franze said.

A large ball flew over to them and circled around them then flew off. When it stopped, it released them.

"Now I know why Odd gets sick after this." Jeremie said.

"Hurry! There's not much time!" Franze yelled.

They ran through the opening. Max immediately saw the button and they both ran towards it. A few creepers came after them and Jeremie pulled out his sword. It was kind of like Ulrich's sword. He sliced through the creepers.

Max jumped on each block as they got higher and higher. He finally reached the top and jumped at the button. His hand hit it and pushed it in.

The creepers retreated and the boys were left standing there.

"Where are they!" Max yelled.

"Look up." Franze told them.

They both looked up and saw a bright orb coming down from the ceiling. It landed and they walked over to it. Inside, they could see their friends floating.

The orb broke and they all fell to the ground.

"I'm devertualizing all of you." Franze said.

The next thing they knew, them and all their friends were falling out of the scanners.

They all stood up and Max and Jeremie ran over to their girlfriends.

"Aelita. Are you okay?" Jeremie asked as he hugged her.

"I'm fine Jeremie. But Taelita and I have something to tell all of you." Aelita said.

He let go and starred at her.

"The two of us are staying at Kadic but only as day students. We'll be living with our parents at night." Taelita announced.

"Of course, you're all welcome to come over anytime you would like." Their mother said as she stepped off the elevator with her husband.

"Hey mom. I've always wanted to ask you this." Aelita said.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked her daughter.

"What's you first name?"

"Kaelita."

The twins smiled at their mother and the three of them started to laugh.

"It is strange that our names rhyme isn't it?" Kaelita asked.

"Yes, but then again, we're not the most ordinary family." Taelita said.

"True." Aelita added.

Ulrich and Yumi were walking around the school campus. He had his arm around her shoulders.

"I wonder what happened to William." Yumi said.

"He was gone when we got there." Ulrich told her.

"I hope he doesn't plan on try to take me away again."

"If he does, I'll kill him."

She giggled.

"I don't think you need to go that far."

"Ms. Ishiyama!" A voice yelled.

They turned to see the principal running towards them.

"Yumi, I have some information on William. He has been expelled and is moving to America with his family. He won't be bothering you anymore." He said.

"Thank you Mr. Demals." Yumi said.

He smiled and nodded then walked back towards the school.

"Well, I guess you're safe now." Ulrich said.

"Yeah. Too bad you won't get to kill anyone." She teased him.

"There are other people I could beat to a pulp."

"Like who?"

"How about Jason."

"Why would you do that? He's our friend."

"Okay, I won't kill him."

"There is one person I wouldn't mind you getting rid of."

"Who's that?"

"Sissi."

They both laughed.

**(AN: THE END! Gomen Nasi! I know the ending was terrible (Na No Da). Gomen Nasi, Gomen Nasi! Well please R&R. Thanks 3Pudding Fon.) **


	10. Chapter 9 When There's Nothing Else

Together Forever 

**(AN: Gomen Nasi! Gomen Nasi! Gomen Nasi! That means sorry if you didn't know. Gomen Nasi! It took me so long to get around to writing this chapter but I finally started it. I hope you like it. It might be a little confusing at some parts. Gomen Nasi again! Oh yeah. I changed my pen name if you were confused. )**

**Chapter Nine- When There's Nothing Else You Can Do….**

Jeremie and Max turned the super computers power back on then ran back onto the elevator. When they got to the computer, they ran over to it and searched for their friends. There was no sign of them.

"How could this have happened?" Jeremie asked.

"Was it Xana who turned to power off?" Max asked, still searching the screens.

"I don't know. But we need to think of a way to get them back."

"What about Franze? I'm sure he knows what to do."

"You're right! Lets go find him!"

The two boys ran out of the factory and towards the Hermitage.

When they got there, Franze and his wife were just about to leave.

"Oh, hello boys. How are you?" The pink haired woman asked.

"Franze! Hurry! We need your help!" Max yelled.

"What's wrong?" Franze asked.

"Aelita and Taelita had gone missing then the others went to Lyoko to try and find them but while they were there, the super computer shut off and now we can't find them on the screens!" Jeremie yelled.

He took a deep breath because it wasn't easy to say that much that fast.

"This is bad. Let's go to the factory." Franze said, walking around to the entrance in his backyard.

The three of them ran down the dirt stairs.

They arrived back in the factory and Franze took his seat at the computer.

"It seems like the only way to save them is if you two go to Lyoko yourselves and go to sector five. It seems they are there. Xana turned off the power as a way to get them to sector five with out them knowing." Franze said.

"I'll do anything to get Aelita back." Jeremie said.

"Although I am very protective of my daughters, I'm glad they're dating the two of you instead of someone like that Odd boy."

The three of them laughed.

"Well, we should get down to the scanners." Max said.

The elevator doors closed then opened again at the scanner room.

They stepped into two of the scanners.

"Transfer, Jeremie. Transfer, Max. Scanner, Jeremie. Scanner, Max. Virtualization!"

They landed on Lyoko. They were shocked because they had never been there before.

"I'm sending you a transporter now." Franze said.

A large ball flew over to them and circled around them then flew off. When it stopped, it released them.

"Now I know why Odd gets sick after this." Jeremie said.

"Hurry! There's not much time!" Franze yelled.

They ran through the opening. Max immediately saw the button and they both ran towards it. A few creepers came after them and Jeremie pulled out his sword. It was kind of like Ulrich's sword. He sliced through the creepers.

Max jumped on each block as they got higher and higher. He finally reached the top and jumped at the button. His hand hit it and pushed it in.

The creepers retreated and the boys were left standing there.

"Where are they!" Max yelled.

"Look up." Franze told them.

They both looked up and saw a bright orb coming down from the ceiling. It landed and they walked over to it. Inside, they could see their friends floating.

The orb broke and they all fell to the ground.

"I'm devertualizing all of you." Franze said.

The next thing they knew, them and all their friends were falling out of the scanners.

They all stood up and Max and Jeremie ran over to their girlfriends.

"Aelita. Are you okay?" Jeremie asked as he hugged her.

"I'm fine Jeremie. But Taelita and I have something to tell all of you." Aelita said.

He let go and starred at her.

"The two of us are staying at Kadic but only as day students. We'll be living with our parents at night." Taelita announced.

"Of course, you're all welcome to come over anytime you would like." Their mother said as she stepped off the elevator with her husband.

"Hey mom. I've always wanted to ask you this." Aelita said.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked her daughter.

"What's you first name?"

"Kaelita."

The twins smiled at their mother and the three of them started to laugh.

"It is strange that our names rhyme isn't it?" Kaelita asked.

"Yes, but then again, we're not the most ordinary family." Taelita said.

"True." Aelita added.

Ulrich and Yumi were walking around the school campus. He had his arm around her shoulders.

"I wonder what happened to William." Yumi said.

"He was gone when we got there." Ulrich told her.

"I hope he doesn't plan on try to take me away again."

"If he does, I'll kill him."

She giggled.

"I don't think you need to go that far."

"Ms. Ishiyama!" A voice yelled.

They turned to see the principal running towards them.

"Yumi, I have some information on William. He has been expelled and is moving to America with his family. He won't be bothering you anymore." He said.

"Thank you Mr. Demals." Yumi said.

He smiled and nodded then walked back towards the school.

"Well, I guess you're safe now." Ulrich said.

"Yeah. Too bad you won't get to kill anyone." She teased him.

"There are other people I could beat to a pulp."

"Like who?"

"How about Jason."

"Why would you do that? He's our friend."

"Okay, I won't kill him."

"There is one person I wouldn't mind you getting rid of."

"Who's that?"

"Sissi."

They both laughed.

**(AN: THE END! Gomen Nasi! I know the ending was terrible (Na No Da). Gomen Nasi, Gomen Nasi! Well please R&R. Thanks 3Pudding Fon.) **


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT

Attention to all of my followers! I will no longer be posting things on . If you wish to read my fanfictions please search for BlackNekoHinata on . I will be posting new fics as well as updating old ones you love! This will not be true for all…Pudding's Home may be terminated. I may alter it and post it on DA still. I haven't made up my mind yet. Right now there are only four that I've posted and I'm not sure there will be any others. And you'll have to wait for updates of chapters you've already read…sorry.

Blacknekohinata(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com


End file.
